Dear Roza
by Promise Me You'll Love Me
Summary: Here is the letter that Dimitri left for Rose in My Comrade's third chapter.


**A/N: This is the letter that Dimitri wrote Rose that Olena had given her at the end of the Funeral, in chapter three of My Comrade. I originally was going to put it the story, but decided against it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, all rights go to the original owners.**

 _Roza,_

If you are reading this then I am no longer here. I gave this letter to my mother to give to you in case something happened to me, which apparently did happen if you are seeing it.

 _I remember when I first saw you in that apartment window in Portland all those years ago. I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen – an angel. I remember all the time I wasted trying to deny the love I felt for you at first – and then again after I was turned back. I kick myself every day that I have spent with you for doing that to you. I remember sitting in that library with you when we were on the run, just randomly picking things from that book. Thinking to myself, that you were an angel sent from heaven in that alley._

 _I have loved you from near and far. Ever since the day I met you, I knew you were my other half. Before I met you, I was a lost soul, and you were the one who found me. I was finally able to plant my feet firmly on the ground, and stay there. And I thank you for that, Roza._

 _Don't cry, please? Smile that smile that I fell in love with, the one that took my breath away every time I saw it; the smile that always brightened the whole room up whenever you did. Rejoice in the love that we found and time that we had together, for I wouldn't take back one second of it. Those early days alone in the gym of St. Vladimir's, are among my favorite memories – if not my favorites. Just for the fact that they were simpler times. I love that time just because I got to spend hours and hours with you through it all. Watching the determination in your eyes to prove everyone, including me, wrong – which I'm proud to say that you did many times over and over again as time passed. Hearing all that you accomplished, made me proud to call you my student, my best friend, and my love._

 _But my most cherished memories? I have three. When you said yes to me that day, I couldn't believe it, that you chose me out everyone you could have had chosen. I thought life couldn't get any better, but you proved me wrong. Again watching you walk down that isle, I again thought I was the luckiest man on Earth. You were a vision in white on you father's arm. I couldn't stop thinking you were definitely an angel sent from heaven. I was proven wrong yet again by you a year later, on the day that Aleksandr, our little miracle, was born. I was the happiest man alive, I had everything I would ever need right there in that hospital room._

 _You made me who I am today, Roza. You were the only one who understood me, without even trying. I let my walls down for you, as you did for me. I will always be with you. All you have to do is search your heart and you find me. Don't go blaming yourself either. You are so much better than that. Don't shut yourself out to those who care about you, Roza. Lean on our friends – our_ _ **family**_ _. I don't want you to go another minute unhappy – my whole purpose in life after I met you, was to make sure you were happy._

 _I know you made me ecstatic. You filled the void that was missing in my life that I didn't know was there till I met you; and I would like to believe that I did the same for you. Every caress of your skin, every stolen kiss, every slight touch of your skin. The feel of your silky hair in my hands, the way you smell, and the way you move. I love every single thing about you, My Rose._

 _You were always dancing to your own beat. Always doing thing your own way – never listening to what you were told. Always going against tradition (the white dress) – always the rebel._

 _Keep rebelling and being your own person, but please stay out of trouble, for me?_

 _I will always be with you, Sweetheart. I love you all the way to my soul, we were meant to find each other. Love one another till the day one of us died, which happens to be me first. Don't be sad, please. Remember our lives together, and relish in it for all the days of your long life that is ahead of you. I have no regrets. I love you, Roza, I will never stop loving you, and I will never be far away._

 _I'll wait for you at Heaven's Gate, don't care how long it takes. And I'll tell St. Vladimir that I can't come in – without my love and my best friend. Sweetheart, I'll wait for you._

 _Loving you forever and ever from near and far,_

 _Your Comrade –_

 _P.S. – There are holes in the floor of Heaven, and just remember that I can see, watching you over you, Alec, and everyone. And remember when you're lonely that I can see you and I'm right there with you. All you have to do is remember and I'll be right there with you – I'm always with you in your heart. I love you, Roza._


End file.
